


Missed

by makototouchmybanana



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Team Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Reunions, Sickfic, needy little shit, not in a kinky way tho ethan just wants to smooch, soft boys in love, you're welcome tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makototouchmybanana/pseuds/makototouchmybanana
Summary: “Sorry, Eth. I'd love to kiss you it's just that…” Mark removed his hand from Ethan’s mouth and cupped his cheek with it instead. His thumb brushed over Ethan’s lips. “I think I'm starting to get a cold, and I don't want you to get sick. With the tour and all.”Ethan pouted, pressing his lips to Mark’s thumb in a feather-light kiss. “Not even one?”-Having a cold, seeing your boyfriend for the first time in weeks, and going on tour don't make a good combination. Ethan just wants a kiss, dammit.





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for literal MONTHS and just finished it up last night because I've been in a crankiplier mood lately. remember when the european leg of the you're welcome tour started and mark and ethan got sick roughly around the same time? yeah. that's what this is based off of.

Ethan shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unable to contain all the pent-up energy that was surging through his body. It seemed like just yesterday everyone was nervously preparing for their first show in the US, and now Team Markiplier was going on the next leg of the You’re Welcome Tour in Tilburg, Netherlands. Meeting so many fans and being able to make them laugh and smile in person never failed to make Ethan’s heart skip a beat. Touring was an amazing experience and he wouldn’t trade it for the world, but that's not all Ethan was excited about today. Between his personal travels, video prepping, and focusing on his own channel, he hadn’t spent any quality time with Mark for weeks. They could survive just fine without being joined at the hip every second, but Ethan wasn't sure how much longer he could last without seeing his boyfriend face-to-face. Video prepping was stressful. He was looking forward to some well-deserved, calming Mark hugs. And maybe some kisses, too. 

Ethan smiled to himself, taking his phone out of his pocket. Daydreaming was nice, but he needed something else to focus on while he waited. Something that didn't make his stomach twist in anticipation. He clicked on the YouTube app and started reading the comments on his newest video.

As soon as he had settled into his new task, a pair of broad arms suddenly wrapped around his waist. Ethan screeched as he felt himself getting swept off the ground, nearly causing him to drop his phone. The arms spun him around in a circle, and his screams quickly dissolved into laughter. When Mark finally set him back down, Ethan immediately turned around and shoved at his chest.

“You scared me!” he accused, but all malice was lost in his wild grin and soft giggles.

Mark simply shrugged and opened his arms. Ethan fell into them gratefully. Despite being surrounded by strangers, he couldn't help but melt in his boyfriend’s embrace, clenching the back of his shirt in his fists and resting his head on his shoulder. All the built-up tension from the past weeks disappeared from Ethan’s shoulders with a sigh.

Mark chuckled. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on the small of Ethan’s back. “I missed you too.”

Ethan didn't really want to pull away just yet, but he did anyway. The two stood mere inches apart, Ethan’s hands on Mark’s biceps. They usually didn't kiss in public, at least not when there were a lot of strangers around, but with his boyfriend so close after being gone for so long, Ethan couldn't help himself. He stood up on the balls of his feet, closed his eyes, leaned in, and-

Mark put a hand over his mouth.

Ethan opened his eyes and gave his boyfriend a quizzical look, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was wrong? Was Mark not comfortable with kissing in public? A pang of guilt washed over him. He should have asked, dammit. What was wrong with him?

“Sorry, Eth. I'd love to kiss you it's just that…” Mark removed his hand from Ethan’s mouth and cupped his cheek with it instead. His thumb brushed over Ethan’s lips. “I think I'm starting to get a cold, and I don't want you to get sick. With the tour and all.”

Ethan pouted, pressing his lips to Mark’s thumb in a feather-light kiss. “Not even one?” he pleaded in his soft, vulnerable that Mark always struggled to say no to.

His boyfriend’s resolve visibly crumbled. “Ethan, I-”

“Hey you two! Stop making out so we can catch our flight!”

The two boys immediately sprung apart. Amy waved at them from down the hall, Kathryn trailing a couple feet behind her. They both pulled jam-packed suitcases behind them and were smiling ear-to-ear.

“I  _ wish _ we were making out,” Ethan teased under his breath.

Mark elbowed him in the side.

-

Mark gazed out the window of their tour bus, softly humming along to the music coming through his earbuds. They'd already spent a full night on the bus, and Mark hadn't slept much, but he wasn't too concerned. Buses were weird like that; you'd always have trouble sleeping at night but would immediately conk out as soon as the sun came up. He stretched, tired joints popping, and wondered if anyone else was awake yet.

The seat beside Mark shifted. He turned to see Ethan occupying the once-empty space, looking at him with a sense of urgency.  _ He wanted to talk.  _ Mark paused his music and removed his earbuds.

“Morning, Ethan. Sleep well?”

Ethan huffed. “Not at  _ all _ .” He shuffled closer to lean against Mark’s side. Mark put his arm around his shoulders without a second thought.

“But aren't you tired from prepping? I heard you stayed up really late before we got on the plane.”

“I did! My brain just won't let me sleep right now. I dunno why. Too excited I guess.” Ethan laid his head on Mark’s shoulder, breath fanning out across is collarbones. “But…” He glanced up at Mark with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Maybe if we made out for a minute I'd be able to get some sleep. Kissing is kind of like exercise, right? But for your mouth?”

“Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-no. Not falling for that.” Mark playfully pushed Ethan’s face away from his own, making the younger boy giggle. “I'm not  _ that _ dumb, Ethan.”

Ethan dropped his voice an octave lower, trying to imitate John Cena. “Are you sure about that?”

“Hey!” Mark poked his boyfriend in the side. “You know, now I'm tempted to kiss you just to shut you up. Maybe you'd be more quiet if you caught my plague,” he joked.

“My plan must be working then,” Ethan grinned.

“Ehhh, not quite. Good effort, though.”

Ethan whined, teasing facade replaced by frustration. “Please, just one? I haven't seen you in  _ weeks _ , Mark. I miss you.”

Mark softened. “I miss you too, baby. I promise we can do whatever you want on the way back, but I really don't want you to get sick while we’re touring.”

“No offense but could you stop being the sweetest, most considerate guy on the planet and just kiss me already?” Ethan found Mark’s free hand and started playing with his fingers, feeling the ridges of his boyfriend’s knuckles and brushing over the calluses he got from playing guitar. “Just one? Please?”

Mark couldn't take it anymore. He crumbled.

“ _ Okay _ , yes, but just one. You know, you're lucky you're the cutest boy in the world or else I'd never-”

“ _ Yes _ !”

Ethan scrambled into Mark’s lap and eagerly pressed their lips together. Mark smiled into the kiss, amused by his boyfriend’s excitement. It started out rushed and desperate, but they soon slowed into their usual, languid rhythm. Ethan’s fingers ran through the hair at the nape of Mark’s neck. Mark snaked his hands up the sides of Ethan’s shirt, earning a gasp from the slightly touch-starved boy. His thumbs rubbed slow, appreciative circles in Ethan’s hip bones.

They separated with a satisfying  _ pop _ . Ethan gazed down at him, lips red and parted from all the attention they were getting. Mark had said just one.

But it was never just one with Ethan.

Mark took one hand off of Ethan’s hip and gently tugged at the collar of his shirt. “Get back down here.”

Ethan’s delighted grin stretched ear-to-ear. “Yes, sir.”

-

As soon as Ethan woke up, he sensed that something wasn't right.

He swallowed, and sure enough, there it was. The tell-tale scratchy, raw pain that came with having a sore throat. He groaned and shoved his face into his pillow.

They hadn't gone any further than making out, as they were on a bus with a bunch of other people (although Mark teasing Ethan for being eager and calling him pet names in that deep voice of his did  _ not  _ help him hold back in the slightest, thank you very much). Even so, it was worth getting sick for. At least, that's what Ethan told himself as he burrowed under his blankets, willing the tickle in his throat to magically disappear.

“Morning, Blue!”

Mark’s voice was more hoarse than usual. His cold had unfortunately gotten worse over the past few days of the tour, and now Ethan had it too. _Great._

Mark sat on the edge of their hotel bed and held out a cup of coffee. Ethan sat up and gingerly wrapped his hands around the drink. “Thanks, but why are you the one bringing me coffee in bed? You're sick.”

Mark shrugged. “Guess I'm just  _ that _ good of a boyfriend.”

“Right. I don't know what I'd do without you.” Ethan deadpanned, but they both knew there was a hint of truth to his sarcastic words.

“I know, right?” Mark grinned, shuffling closer so he could sit next to him.

“Shut up!” Ethan laughed and swatted at his boyfriend’s arm. Or, at least he tried to. Laughing turned out to be a bit too much for his sensitive throat, and he only got a few giggles out before they turned into violent coughs.

_ Oops. _

“Uh oh.” Mark frowned, immediately going into protective boyfriend mode. “You're not sick too, are you?”

Ethan hid his face behind his coffee cup. “Maybe?”

Mark huffed. “See, I told you we shouldn't have kissed on the bus back there.”

“Well it's not your fault I'm so irresistible,” Ethan joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Mark smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I guess. I still feel bad, though. I should've had more control.”

“And I should've thought with my brain instead of my dick,” Ethan admitted. “Even though I missed you. A lot.”

“Hey, I missed you too.” Mark ruffled Ethan’s hair. “I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. Kissing isn't the only way to spread germs.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“It just sucks that it happened sooner, because now we have to go through the whole tour feeling like we swallowed sandpaper.”

“I would say we can take care of each other now, but you love babying me so much you'd probably keep doing it even on your deathbed.”

“Aww that would be sweet.” Mark slung an arm around Ethan's shoulders and pulled him closer, giving him a peck on the forehead. “But yeah, you got me. You're just so small and cute, I have the urge to protect you at all times, you know?” He poked his puffed-up cheek.

“Heyyy,” Ethan pouted. “I'm only like an inch shorter than you, goofus.”

“Oh so you admit you're cute and need to be protected?” Mark smiled broadly.

Ethan’s cheeks flushed pink. He curled in on himself. “I don't mind it, _sometimes_ ,” he mumbled, bringing the coffee cup up to his lips more out of habit than necessity.

Mark opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a sharp knocking at the door.

“Who is it?” Ethan called out. His voice came out dry and scratchy, and he winced at the sharp pain his efforts gave him.

“It's Amy! Can I come in?”

“Yeah, door’s unlocked!” Mark replied, voice sounding just as bad as Ethan’s. _Wow, they were a mess_.

Amy cracked open the door and poked her head into the room. “Sorry for waking you up, sleepy boy, but you might want to pack up soon. Checkout’s in about an hour.”

She turned to leave, but did a double take when she noticed Mark in the bed next to Ethan. “What are  _ you _ doing in here?”

“He got me coffee,” Ethan supplied helpfully, holding up his cup.

“That's very sweet, but you're _sick_ , Mark. You should be sleeping, not getting up early to make drinks for other people.” She leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

“That's what I told him, too!” Ethan piped up. “You really need to take better care of yourself, Mark.”

“Well, from the sound of your voice,  _ you _ haven't been taking super good care of yourself either, mister,” Amy pointed out, eyebrow raised.

_ Damn, she was observant. _

Ethan shrunk in on himself. Mark snorted.

“I don't know what the two of you have been up to….”

Ethan choked on his coffee.

“...but you better get it figured out so that you can be on your A-game for the shows this week. Okay?”

“Okay, mom.” Mark gave her a thumbs up.

“Sweet. See you on the bus!” She winked and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ethan immediately went limp, sinking into the cushy hotel pillows. “She was totally onto us.”

Mark nodded. “She's a smart person, and I love her for it, but oh boy.”

“Oh boy,” Ethan agreed.

They sat there in silence. Ethan stared at all his clothes and personal belongings, which were scattered across the room thanks to last night’s sleepy stupor. He sighed, chucking his now-empty cup into the trash can beside his bed.

“So. Are we gonna pack now, or keep spreading germs to each other like gross teenagers?”

Mark made a face. “If that's how you're suggesting we kiss some more, you're not making it sound very appealing.”

“Then why do I have the feeling you're gonna do it anyway?” Ethan tilted his face up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Because I never learn.” Mark cupped Ethan’s jaw in his hand, leaning down to give his lips a peck.

“No, you don't,” Ethan smiled, eagerly sitting up taller to kiss him again.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feel free to scream about crankiplier at me any time tbh I feel so alone


End file.
